


Winky Face

by AcidReflux



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Panty Sniffing, Pet Play, Roleplay, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidReflux/pseuds/AcidReflux
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories of D.va being a slut for all of Overwatch..





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> This will include everyone except:
> 
> Winston- I may be a furry but not that furry  
> Lucio- He's too pure and personally I see him as Ace/Aro  
> Ana- Iunno dude  
> Bastion -He's like a smol pupper to me

Chapter Index:

Obessession- Hanzo/D.va  
Getting Under the Hood- Torbjorn/D.va  
In the Lap of Luxury- Genji/D.va  
Sweet Young Girl- Rein/ D.va  
A Beautiful Masterpiece- Symm/D.va  
Mother Bear- Zarya/D.va  
Kiss it Better-Mercy/D.va  
Leaking- Sombra/D.va  
Not What I Expected- Mei/D.va  
This Isn't a Race-Tracer/D.va  
Caught Up- Windowmaker/D.va  
Beg for it- Mccree/D.va  
Nourish Her with Your Seeds of Love- Reaper/D.va  
That's My Name, Don't Wear it Out- Soldier 76/D.va  
Feast Time- Roadhog/D.va  
For the Love of God, Take a Bath- Junkrat/D.va  
Calming-Zenyatta/D.va


	2. Obssession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is a big ol' pervert infatuated with D.va, anything to do with D.va. Even her clothes. Especially her panties.
> 
> (I feel like my writing became a bit redundant in this, if there's mispelled words or something could be changed please tell me. ty)

he'd had his eyes set on this girl since the day she'd showed up at the Overwatch head quarters. Her long hair, cute supple rosy cheeks highlighted with pink triangles, oh and that sultry gaze of hers. It wasn't intentional but she could go from a sweet innocent wide eyed little girl fascinated with the world to a seductress in seconds.

Hanzo had found himself staring at her all the time, he just couldnt keep his eyes off of her. A cute young girl like her energetic, enthusiatic, perfect in his own mind. In briefings he'd steal glances of her beauty as she was totally paying attention to whoever was talking, not browsing social media on her phone. Or in the mornings, when her hair was disheveled and her pastel pink lips were parted, eyes half lidded with sleep haze, and gait clumsy. She was just too cute.

As time went on Hanzo found himself noticing more parts of Hana. At first it was her angel-like face, and then her figure, slim and sort of lanky showing her youthful yet still mature form, and then her curves. The way her plugsuit clung to her body displaying her breasts and ass. Did she understand how revealing that outfit was? She must've...   
Soon enough he'd be lost in his head, daydreaming about how her skin looked under her clothes, what the color of her undergarments were, how that suit must've rubbed against her- He shock his head to rid the thought, he couldn't be thinking this way about someone he worked with.  
Hanzo admiration from afar continued for months, and Hana started to notice. At first she was a little wary, did he dislike her? She could never tell with the constant stoic expression he wore.

Time kept progressing, and with the flow of time Hanzo's admiration turned into an obsessive crush. He needed her, in any way, even if she was blue balling him he just needed her! Many a time Hanzo would follow her around, not intentionally but he'd commonly find himself in the same room as this sweet young girl.  
On one particular day Hanzo came back from exercising, glistening with sweat, all he wanted was a cold shower to wash this stench off of him. Entering the communal showers he noticed a small pair of blue work out shorts, a t-shirt, and a pink sports bra alongside low haphazardous singing. It was D.va.

Oh god, he could only imagine what she looked like in the shower, hair slicked back by the water, her body bare to anyone daring enough to peek behind the opaque milky colored door. Shimmering from the hot water running down her body. As he snapped out of his thoughts he spotted a small sliver of pastel pink under the shirt. Was this what he thought it was?  
He reached his hand out, gingerly fingering at the fabric pulling it out revealing it to be a small pair of panties reminiscent of boxer briefs . Hanzo's face darkened to a nice shade of red, here he was holding the panties of a woman literally half his age, aside from that this was inappropriate conduct between cohorts, the reasonable thing to do would be to set her clothing down and pretend nothing happened.

Pretend nothing happened.. nothing was happening. Nothing but Hanzo burying his nose in the article of clothing. it was soft and sort of silky, but oh the scent. Musky, but vaguely sweet. He loved it.. how intoxicating it was, how-

"Oh my god, Hanzo, w-what the hell are you doing?" D.va shouted in shock and slight disgust. Clutching at the towel around her body. Hanzo shot up and dropped her panties back where they were originally. His face grew even redder if possibly. He hadn't even noticed the fact that the water in the shower had stopped running.

With a wide eyed look so abnormal for Hanzo, he hung his head and apologized. "S-sorry, Hana, I really don't have an exc-" He was cut off once again by Hana, giggling this time.   
"Haha, wow Hanzo, if you wanted a pair of my underwear to sniff and stuff you could've just asked! I'm used to perverts like that... uh, no offense.." She smirked while kneeling down to grab a small tote bag of clean clothes, then stepping back into the shower, closing the door so she could get dressed in peace.

Hanzo was left the same shade of red as a steamed tomato, which was even more accurate considering how hot his face was. Equal parts embarrassment and steam from the shower. He shook his head regaining his composure and headed to another shower a good ways across the room. Stripping of his clothes and stepping into the cold shower he grabbed a towel and a bottle of soap turning his head up.. trying his best to ignore his hardening member.  
How unlike him.

...

Days had passed since that fateful moment in time. At first Hanzo couldn't dare look Hana in her eyes or even within her general direction, but he learned that she didn't care too much about that event, she acted as if it never happened. Which calmed Hanzo, having nothing to worry about.  
Having spent all day helping a few of the others restock the pantries and ammunition storage Hanzo was exhausted, he could really use a nice hour or so of laying in bed and reading. He trudged his way back to his room, taking deep breaths thinking about what to read when he got back. As he arrived at his room a small pink box sat in the corner where the metal door met the doorframe. He kneeled down and picked it up, it was unassuming, plain, light weight, and scentless. Minus the small neat writing in black pen in the corner which read "Love, D.va"

Hanzo kept gazing at the box as he strode into his room, closing the door behind before deciding to open the box. Pulling the top off, underneath was a layer of white gift bag paper, folding that to the side revealed the exact pair of panties he was holding a few days back. He gingerly picked up the edge of it and held it up, a piece of paper slipped out back into the box. Which said "Here you go, wore these for a bit longer and may have cum in them a few times ;)"  
Hanzo covered his mouth, what a cocky woman. What a sexy cocky woman.  
Next thing he knew Hanzo was on his bed, clutching her panties to his nose as he pumped his cock continuously. Pretending it was D.va's hands feeling him up, god, what he would give to have her small soft fingers wrapped around his member rather than his calloused digits.

With each breath that go drawn in, his mind slowly became number and number as the coil in his lower gut tightened, threatening to snap any moment. The sweet musk enveloping his mind, until the moment came.. mores, he came. Bucking his hips into his hand, breathing ragged breaths, the white liquid coating his hand and the panties within them.  
After leaning back and sinking down into the mattress, basking in the afterglow, he grabbed both ends of the clothing with his hands, spreading it out, looking at the mess he created on it. He pondered whether he should keep them or give them back. Either way they'd need to be cleaned before anything else was done.

He rolled over onto his side, thinking 'If I wash them, they'll be... obsolete'. He didn't want his own scent staining it, that would ruin it but so would washing it...   
After a few minutes of thinking, about what he had just done, the idea of D.va's natural scent, mainly the latter, Hanzo decided that at this point just panties wouldn't suffice. He was a grown man, he sure as hell could muster up the courage to invite Hana to a night of fun. Face buried in between her soft thighs, eating her out.  
Maybe another time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter is about Torbjorn... I don't even have an excuse for that you have my permission to ban me from overwatch.


	3. Getting Under the Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so here it is.   
> Getting under the Hood  
> AKA- Torb is a dirty old man  
> AKA- Every hentai ever

"Hana, could you help me with something?" Torbjorn asked, waving at the younger girl adjacent to him in the large garage, tinkering with something in the engine of her mech.  
"Ah, sure thing." She said with a bit of enthusiam, having to pilot a giant mech Hana had to be enept with mechanics and other technilogical do-dads. She strode over and stood next to Torbjorn, looking at him with an inquizative look. "What's up?"

"Well, there's a little nook at the top that I dropped a bolt in, and obviously neither my hand or claw can fit in something that small. I was hoping with how small your hands are you could get it." He responded, gesturing towards his incomplete turret. 

"Oki, I've got it, no problem!" She smiled and leaned over the turret, which fell just short of where her ribs started. She felt around until he found the spot he told her about. Closing her eyes and pushing up onto her toes , she tried her best to feel around and find it among the main wires and screws in there.  
As she moved her hand around in the crevice hr backside wiggled back and forth...

Torbjörn, although nationally asking for D.va's help for legitimate reasons began to think of different outcomes. Sure, being this short had it's disadvantages, mainly other mocking you about it, but one perk, in Torbjörn's opinion, would be the fact that he was at the perfect height to see the beautiful back ends of his cohorts without having to be sneaky about it.  
And once again he was doing just that, at first it started out innocently, he was simply gazing around absent mindedly at no where in particular until D.va shifted her weight. Which drew her beige shorts up a bit, showing off her soft pale skin.   
"Uh.. Torb, I can't find anything in here, are you sure I'm looking for the right thing in the right pla-" She stopped and gasped, whipping her head back at Torb. Who currently had his hand on her upper thigh, stroking it. She tried to set her weight back down and get back on the ground, but as she did the Swede shoved his face into her ass, letting out a soft fulfilled groan.  
"T-Torb, the hell are you doing?" She shrieked, confused and slightly annoyed. She placed her hand on his head and tried to push him away.

"Hana, darling, you're the cutest little thing here, I've thought about doing this for ages. May I, it'll be quick." He leaned back to catch his breath and answer her in a hushed tone.

"Uh.. noo! I came over here to help with your turret, not your libido!"

"C'mon, it'll only be a few minutes.... I'll buy you whatever game you want.." He smirked knowing she wouldn't turn down an offer like that.

"Fine, whatever, do what you want, but this is gonna cost ya a pretty penny." She said, turned around and placed her back on the gun of the turret, spreading her legs slightly.

"Not a problem!" He quickly grabbed the hem of her shorts and panties and pulled them down to her ankles. Giving a lick to her mound, laughing. Hana pulled her hand up and glanced around embarrassed, hoping no one was watching her.

He pushed further and buried his tongue in her sweet sex, lapping over her clit, circling over it. Moaning as he did so. Was he really getting pläsir from something this simple?  
"You're a dirty old man, ya know that?" She muttered at him, his response only being a hum and a small nip at her clit. Hana twitched and growled at him. "Hey!"  
D.va expected him to slip a finger or two in but he just kept them planted on her hips, licking harder and harder, pulling moans out of her. This kept going on, causing D.va to see stars and lean forward on his shoulders. Shuddering as her orgasm coursed through her veins, not the best she'd had but it was enough to get her off.

Torbjörn stepped back and wiped his mouth, looking satisfied. "I'm still gonna need to you get that bolt out, it actually is still in there" He chimed, putting his glove back on.  
Hana sighed extra hard, pulled up her shorts, and jumped up on top of it and reached in, finally finding the lost object. "Got it, now I'm gonna go take a shower and forget this ever happened. This is.. unbelievable, Yeesh."

"Hey, I as i asked before, I wanted to get under the hood of your mech." She waved his claw and winked in a playful way. D.va promptly dropped off the turret and set the bolt in his hand and walked off huffing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... idunno tbh don't ask questions


End file.
